Drugs 'N' Chaos
by FlareRDB
Summary: Shadow discovers how to use rings and emeralds as drugs, and he takes 1 ring and passes it on!this fan fiction will be updated for a fact!


Okay Flare, I unveiled my funniest fan fiction yet!

Flare: So...you got me...a large pizza..

Fine im putting a halt to your development because you have a personality defect!

Flare: Why you...I DO NOT HAVE A DEFECT YOU DO!

Calm down, your just fine, I just got to make you more better by the way do you want pepperoni on that?

Flare: Yeah sure, and no Castle of the Forgotten Characters, I can't stand the blood on my hands!

Sure you can, just a tweak to your profile here...and there..copy and paste...

Flare: I'm going to play Super Smash Brothers now. Just start the fan fiction! These little cut scenes are pointless.

Yeah, sure buddy, sure...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All characters are belonged to their respectful owners, Flare is my own creation and came from me, any random character debut's are most likely mine.

**Drugs 'N' Chaos**

It was a late Midnight evening at Shadow's home, something got into him lately ever since he discovered a legendary Chaos Emerald, what has gotten into him?

Sonic walked inside his house seeing a flash of green light over and over coming from his bathroom door, he knocked curiously and asked."Hey Shadow you alright in there bud? I wanted to see how you were doing"

Shadowed was nervous and sweat was rapidly dropping thinking of what to say."Sonic don't come in im not finished yet! CHAOS CONTROL, CHAOS CONTROL, CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow came out of his bathroom his Emerald scratched up on the ground, with a greenish like dust covering his nose and a stream of blood dropped on the floor. Something about him wasn't right he seemed actually Drunk!

Sonic was shocked at the sight of this."Shadow...why is their powder over your noise..."

"Uh I was experimenting" commented shadow.

"Shadow...why is their blood coming from your nostrils" pestered Sonic.

Shadow started to feel cornered."GET OFF MY CASE IM NOT A DRUG ATTICT!"

Sonic gasped thinking what would happen next...would Shadow possibly beat him to a pulp?"Shadow I just don't want to cause any trouble, your not suppose to inhale the emerald, im pretty sure we can get you off it."

Shadow lashed out cursing."You little bitch! If you tell anyone, I will murder you with this emerald! I am not afraid to cut you, im crazy fool!"

Sonic starting to have tears shedding from his eyes as he was being bombed with threats."I just want to be your friend, I support your drug issue let me join you"

"Very well, follow me into my bedroom I have something you might want to try." He pulled out a case of Rings that were bent into pipes with the signature "Power Rings."

Sonic was a little scared at first before he tried figuring out how it worked."Shadow im scared, I don't know how to do this and if I should, I mean what would the effects be..."

"Oh Sonic, you don't know what it takes to be cool, theirs Drugs and Sex, we all enjoy it, now stop being a coward and grind up your normal rings into the pipe and inhale. You will see a whole new world and sensation that makes you feel sooo goood." Shadow said with peer pressure as he shoved the pipe into his hands.

"Bottoms up..." Sonic inhaled the pipe, he felt the world spinning around him as his eyes suddenly spun around, he saw the air moving, his dreams becoming alive, he felt on top of the world.

Immediately after the first heavy dosage, Sonic's eyes turned blood shot grasping on to Shadows neck screaming for more.

"Haha, a first time Drug, I don't need this little league crap you take the whole entire ring set, I got my emerald, my...precious emerald.." Shadow said as he stroked his cut Emerald smelling it a little.

"So, could I try some of that" Sonic said with a trusting voice.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HOUSE! MY EMERALD!" Screamed shadow at the top of his lungs.

Sonic's visit with shadow opened up the world to a whole new adventure, a new door to his quest, a new way of life, a world of Drugs.

* * *

Sonic never had a place of his own so he bunked with Tails at his lab for the time being.

Tails yawned as he risen from bed seeing his hero all somewhat disturbed. "Sonic you alright? You need to rest and I'll hold that case you while I work in the Lab."

Sonic crashed on the bunk bed mumbling not even saying a damn word. "Mumm afff chaoss ringz blraghh head hurts..."

Tails laughed his ass off "what a retard he has a freaking hangover good thing im too smart to never do drugs!"

Just as tails finished his sentence he had the desire to look into the case, he opened it carefully and noticed something very weird. "So we have a few rings to power up my Sexy ride the Tornado, and holy crap theirs a pipe, (OMFG HE DID RING HE IS SO COOL) Maybe I can market this!

Their was a loud knock on the door, It seemed to be the Chaotix police! Tails immediately answered door noticing it was Espio. "So hey Espio, welcome to my lab, why the heck are you here anyways?"

Epsio spoke in an abrupt voice."Word on the street says that you have been tailing up some serious ring. We will have to take you into custody"

Tails started to worry as he stepped outside the walkway."WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT ON THE STREET!"

"Apparently the author did" Nodded Espio impatiently tapping his foot.

Espio started on the assault of questions "I see your friend there is knocked out cold with a bloody nose, he must have done Ring. I'm taking him in"

"No you can't! What if I just beat him up" Yelled tails

"Then I would have to take you into custody for assault in battery" Challenged Espio

Tails was in a jam, no way out, he picked up Sonic and the ring and tossed them in the Tornado as he was getting ready to take flight.

Espio started to see what was going on so he chased after them "Hey get back here you DRUGGED UP FURRY"

Sweat dropped down and his panting stopped as he was safely on his way to his secret lab down in Mobius. "Sonic, we did it again, I got us out of the jam and were having a talk once you get up about this ring crap."

Tails was overhead the city of Metropolis as he noticed his Gas tank was empty."we are going to crash, oh my god, were going to crash, I had a chaos emerald in there what happened to it?"

Tails went into the power generator room as he saw Shadow the Hedgehog curled up with the Emerald stroking and petting it.

"Hey Shadow can I use my Emerald to power back up the ship? If you don't were going to die." Tails said nervously.

Shadow's eyes went piercing red as he stood up to the small fox."It's my precious Emerald and if you take it away from I WILL CUT YOU. I am the controller of the chaos emeralds, you can't stop me, nobody can!"

Computer alarm: Warning, Warning, Crash inevitable if I were you I would get the hell out of the tornado.

Shadow was still in the corner sniffing and batting around his emeralds like a cat toy with his hands. Tails was on the other hand searching on a way on MOL to get ship back going.

Tails was furious as he the page loaded slow"Mobius on line sucks ass, I mean its still loading the save yourself from a 20minute inevitable crash pagefor the last uh, lets say 2hours?"

Shadow walked up to the crap computer in smashed it into pieces watching Tails cry in fetal position."Well I guess we can go back to my place, CHAOS CONTROL."

They warped back at Shadow's house having the Tornado crashed on the roof, alarming the authorities around the area.

Tails was still frustrated "YOU IDIOT I LIVE 2 DOORS DOWN FROM YOU, WE ARESO SCREWED!"

"Maybe you are, CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow disappeared in a flash leaving Sonic and Tails to Espio.

Espio approached the crashed air craft and cuffed the 2 druggies and loaded them in the Chaotix Car. Epsio started humming a tune to himself when he was driving the car. "Bad furs, bad furs, what you gonna do, what you gonna do when we come for you."

Tails woke Sonic up telling him the story of what happened. "So there you have it Sonic, were screwed, going to jail for drugs, and our lives are over."

"Maybe your life is screwed." Sonic laughed as he escaped and left Tails alone for his arrest.

Tails started to cry, seeing as he was alone the only thing he could do was sit and wait for his punishment while Sonic and Shadow got away, with the Rings and Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Sonic traveled to Amy's house knowing he would be welcomed no matter what.

* * *

Flare: That episode of Bad Fur's was awful I mean Sonic and Shadow got away, how am I suppose to deal with this. Ronnie make it so they come back and get caught, do it!

Me: How about no, just go, leave me be, im almost done with the first chapter.

Flare: You better be, this is so slow!

Me: -Sticks a slice of pizza in Flares mouth- Eat up, now anyways back to the story.

* * *

Amy was shocked to see Sonic all weary and tired, she ran up to him and dragged him into the living room with haste. "So Sonic, I heard what you did and its alright, and if you want to stay you will give me some of that ring."

Sonic groaned of the thought"Just go easy, I got sick from inhaling too much and whatever you do don't even think about what your going to do with me because im sleeping nothing else..."

* * *

There you have it, the end of chapter one! Will espio track down Sonic and shadow? How will Amy feel after getting her first puff? Why was Tails ditched?

Flare: I can answer that, it's because he a 8 year old smart ass who sucks.

Stop interrupting me!

Oh yeah, and when why did Shadow start doing Emerald in the first place? Will he try to sniff out all seven?

Yes review, that was just the introduction to the main 2 drugs and some of the setting, Knuckles will be in the next chapter and it will be funnier I promise, I know the start off was flat, but it will be better.

Did I mention review?

Flare: Shut the hell up, load it on the website, and stop going into a circle again!

I banish you to the Castle of Forgotten Characters until further notice.

Flare: NooOOoOOOOooOOooO! Curse you Link, Curse you Zelda, I'll be back.

What a crack addict.


End file.
